cascade_a_world_of_colorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Astraya: The Merchant City
The City Where You Stand Astraya is a city of commerce located in the north eastern portion of the Kingdom of Man. This city is a bustling metropolis, to the east sits a river which flows outwards into the crystalline seas and to the west is a stout mountain range, the other side of which leads to the lowlands and the desert. While the city inside of the massive white walls of Astraya is impressive, so too are the lands surrounding it. For miles outside of the city, the people who have come to stay in Astraya have created something of a suburban utopia for themselves. These villagers live a quieter life than those living in the city, but enjoy a more wholesome sense of community. Inside of Astraya you will find many adventures for yourself, new and diverse people to share tales with, and plenty of trouble to get into. Be careful not to draw the ire of the city guard, as they patrol the streets readily, though their reach is somewhat diminished outside of the city walls. That is not to say the villages are undefended! The people have created quite the competent militia for themselves and understand that their well being is dependant on it. Much of the population of astraya is human, but there are many reasons for the odd traveler to swing by for a visit. Races Humans For the main article see [[Humans|'Humans']] Humans are the most prevalent of all the peoples of Astraya. Whenever there is a question to be had, they often make up the majority of any given population. Humans of the kingdom of man tend to be followers of the goddess Tristia It is she who holds dominion over civilization and all of its trappings. Epitaphs of angels and her haloed form sitting upon a marble throne with scepter in hand, are common occurrences in the city. Wood Elves For the main article see [[Wood Elves|'Wood Elves']] Wood Elves are a rare occurrence in Astraya, often preferring the wooded landscapes of the west to the hustle of the city. However they are a welcome sight indeed. These elves, often likened to the fey, come with tales of their lives in the forests and often perform the various tricks they’ve learned from living there. They are a whimsical folk, moving from one curiosity to another perhaps we may find one! Dark Elves / Drow For the main article see [[Dark Elves / Drow|'Dark Elves / Drow']] The drow are an insular desert dwelling race of nomads. Their dark skin tells of many days spent under the sun, and their lithe forms tell of the steps they have taken across the sands. Often thought of as brooding, drow are quiet folk with many a ritual to observe. Their twin gods Mana and Raena, the sun and moon respectively, guide them through life. The saying goes: “A drow will leave nothing to waste, and even less to chance.” High Elves For the main article see [[High Elves|'High Elves']] The rarest to be seen of all the elves, high elves are a haughty bureaucratic sort. Many of them hail from the massive mystical cities they have crafted for themselves in the southern lands, and they take pride in their heritage. A high elf doesn’t often take time out of their busy lives to chew the fat with those as short lived as humans… So why are you here? Dwarves For the main article see [[Dwarves|'Dwarves']] These stout honor bound folk of the far north are respected for many a reason, not the least of which is their propensity for drinking. The dwarves have a work ethic about them. They don’t simply do things, they do them well. While dwarves may not be the most welcoming of folk, they make good companions. Dwarves tend to focus their lifetimes on getting achievements in Great Hunts and similar other events to reach the world of the Gods "Great End". This leads to them neglecting wonders and miracles in this world Orcs For the main article see [[Orcs|'Orcs']] The orcs are a clan of raiders and herders who reside in the hills and lowlands. Known for their warriors, orcs are a feared but respected race. Many a township knows that so long as they are left to their own, and paid their respects, they have nothing to worry about. Orcs worship the same gods as the drow, yet call them Cumhachd and Comhairle, the sun and moon. The orcs and drow have a long standing dislike for one another. Magics Hard Magic This is the magic of runes and sigils. Hard magic is masterable by any, and creates predictable and specific effects. This magic relies on a principle of equivalent exchange, and is the most ubiquitous and widely used of the magical styles Soft Magic This is the magic of spirit and intuition. Not everyone can claim the gifts of this magic. Many of its effects are unpredictable, yet soft magic retains a flexibility and power which hard magic lacks. Soft magic comes from within. Eldritch Magic This is the magic of gods and demons. Bestowed upon their worshipers by deific commands, this magic is powerful yet inflexible. While Eldritch magic offers terrifying results with little to no investment, it often comes as doing only one thing. Category:Races Category:Magic